


Jehan's Carnival of the Damned

by tcwordsmith



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith





	Jehan's Carnival of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drewthedetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewthedetective/gifts).



Jehan slips the spare key to Grantaire's apartment into the lock and eases himself inside.  "Grantaire? The fall carnival is today--it starts in about an--"

A groan from the nest on the bed interrupts Jehan's gentle reminder. "G'way Jehan. The Carnival of the Damned is so not happening for me today," Grantaire flings an arm out of the nest and tries to wave Jehan away.

"Not happening my _ass_.  Grantaire, you promised me you'd have the face painting booth totally covered today.  You gave me your _word_ ," Jehan starts unbundling Grantaire's cleverly constructed blanket nest to unearth him.

Grantaire tries valiantly to hold on to the blankets but Jehan’s able to wrest them away, “Jehannn, I was up so late with the damned painting--”

“Grantaire,” Jehan puts hands on Grantaire’s face firmly, “I love you very much and it is because I love you that I am here to make sure you get to the carnival, but I genuinely do not have time today to hear about your love affair with that painting. Tomorrow, okay?” Jehan smiles and pecks a kiss to Grantaire’s forehead before moving to rummage through a nearby laundry basket for clean clothes for Grantaire. “And, please, if you love me, do not let Enjolras hear you call the kids from the LGBTQ-plus center ‘damned’. Only you and Bahorel ever found that funny, and Enjolras certainly won’t join you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Jehan. Keep your pants on, ” Grantaire apologizes as he rolls out of bed and onto the floor,  “On second thought, don’t keep your pants on. I can think of better ways to while away the afternoon.” Jehan shakes with silent laughter, trying not to encourage Grantaire.  With a mournful sigh, Grantaire pulls himself up off the floor, “Will _nothing_ deter you from this task, Jehan?  Must I really paint children’s faces?”

“I have been planning this event for months, and I need every single one of you there today doing your jobs. I got a text on my way over that Combeferre even managed to get Enjolras to surface from the library.” Jehan presses the clothes into Grantaire’s hands and smiles again, “I was volun-told into planning the carnival, R. You chose to befriend me, you’ve no one but yourself to blame for this.”

At the LGBTQ center, Jehan walks behind Grantaire, prodding him into the recreation room. “We’re absolutely the last ones here, Grantaire, even Feuilly made it before us. So help me God if you do not get in--” Jehan’s mutterings are cut off when Grantaire pushes through the door.

Enjolras hears the door opening and  turns to greet Jehan and Grantaire, “Ah, Jehan! You’ve arrived! And you managed to dredge up Grantaire from somewhere, excellent excellent,”  

“Hello, Enjolras,” Jehan replies, with a wary eye on the clipboard Enjolras has materialized from somewhere, “Glad you could make it out! We weren’t sure you were going to be able to come today.  Everything’s gone smoothly in my absence, I trust?”

Grantaire just waves half-heartedly in Enjolras’s direction before meandering over to the table marked “Face Painting Booth.”

“Yes, we’ve been getting along just fine! I believe Marius or Cosette had a question about the concessions stand though,” Enjolras consults the clipboard.

Jehan smiles tightly and puts a hand out for the clipboard, “Ah, well, thank you for taking over while I retrieved Grantaire.  I can take over from here.”

Enjolras relinquishes the clipboard but stays at Jehan’s side, “I got Combeferre’s message just yesterday.  I admit, when I arrived I wasn’t sure what you wanted me to do; no one seemed to know. I could help with setting up the table signs, or perhaps Musichetta and Joly require assistance with the music,” he offers.

“No no, thank you, I’ll make the rounds, but it all seems to be under control,” Jehan says, checking off items on the list while looking around the room, “If you could head on over to the dunking booth so Combeferre can finish setting it up?”

“The dunking booth?” Enjolras turns to look across the room to where Combeferre is spreading out the tarps. “The dunking booth,” he nods to himself and squares his shoulders before walking over to help Combeferre.

A heavy hand drops onto Jehan’s shoulder, “Do you want to tell Enjolras about the softball team, or shall I?” Bahorel asks, laughing quietly.

“That won’t be necessary. Combeferre lost rock, paper, scissors and and got the privilege of informing Enjolras about his place in the festivities,” Jehan smiles at Bahorel and continues checking the lists, “Oh! We need tennis balls for the dunking booth, quite a few more towels, and perhaps a change of clothes for Enjolras. If you’ll excuse me, Bahorel.”


End file.
